Reputation
Basics Your reputation affects certain actions that can be done, and it affects how the Arcane Government treats you. Additionally, your nametag will be shown to others in the color of your reputation. Levels of reputation include (from bad to good): Tyrant - -4000 Rep and lower Villain - -700 to -3999 Hostile - -500 to -699 Unfriendly - -160 to -499 Neutral - -159 to 159; your reputation when you begin your journey or turn yourself in. Friendly - 160 to 499 Protector - 500 to 699 Hero - 700 to 3999 Legend - 4000+ Rep and higher Good Reputation Most people under level 40 naturally gain good reputation because they are protected by those above level 40 and are unable to attack other players. You can mainly gain reputation by killing bandits. As a good reputation you will: * Not get naturally attacked by the A.G * Be able to join the A.G * Be able to access the bank to store excess lamina * Be able to hunt bounties (usually after level 40) You can prevent lowering your reputation as a level 40+ by killing others in moderation; defeating other players do lower your reputation by a bit. Attacking and killing A.G members and NPCs drastically lower your reputation. A few kills can instantly bring you down to tyrant. If you are eaten by a shark, your reputation will be neutral.(glitch) Bad Reputation Should a player defeat an excess amount of other players or A.G members, his or her reputation will decline to a point where it goes below neutral. You mainly lose reputation by killing other players or A.G members. If one's reputation is already below neutral, killing pirates lowers reputation even more. You can also lower your reputation if you conquer an island while you are below neutral. As a bad reputation, you will be: * Naturally attacked by the A.G * Unable to join the A.G * Unable to access the bank (You can still withdraw your money but you can't deposit any until your reputation goes above unfriendly) * Unable to hunt bounties You can raise your reputation by defeating bandits or other evil mobs besides pirates. However, if you have a bounty you cannot raise your reputation above Unfriendly. In order to reach a positive reputation, you must be bounty hunted, killed, and sent to jail. Doing so will remove your bounty. Bounty System Bounties build when a player kills a lot of players and A.G. members. As a player loses reputation, they also gain bounty as a result. Their names will appear on the numerous bounty boards and can be hunted by other players. Being killed by a bounty hunter will remove 20% of your bounty and send you to jail. Your bounty increases as you kill players, A.G members, and pirates. If you are killed by an A.G member, your bounty will decrease and you will be sent to jail. If you have a good reputation and decide to bounty hunt, if you kill your target, you will receive 10% of their bounty in the form of lamina and the target is sent to jail. If you are in the A.G, killing a player with a bad reputation without hunting them will send the player to jail, and the A.G will give you a small reward in the form of lamina. In Outcast Tower, players can find a variety of wanted posters in the Captain's room. A full list of wanted NPCs can be found here. Clearing up Bounty As of v3.0, players can talk to the A.G. Recruiter found in any A.G. bases to turn themselves in, this jails the player for up to 5 minutes when released, the player comes out with no bounty and a neutral reputation. To get the option to turn yourself in, reply "No" to the first dialogue box of the recruiter, and then reply "Yes" to the next box. Doing so will pop up the message below. Reputation Points As of V3.3, players now have exact reputation points. Starting from 50 when you first start until 4000(negative or positive) reputation. Farming mobs can raise your reputation, however it is a very slow process unless you spend hours on the same island killing random mobs. Category:Bounty Category:Basics Category:Money Making